¿Quien es mi padre?
by Adriana Casiopea Black Snape
Summary: Severus Thomas Gaunt Prince En 1979 tuvo un desliz con James Potter y ese desliz provoco un embarazo se fue de Inglaterra para regresar once, Doce años después pero el pequeño Tiene una pregunta ¿Quien es Su padre? Tendrá ayuda de unas personitas que lo ayudarán a descubrirlo y a juntar a sus padres JamesxSeverus, SiriusxRegulus, LuciusxRemus
1. 1 La Huída

**Narrador En Tercera Persona**

Severus estaba en la casa de Lucius le acababan de dar unos mareos horribles el es un mago fértil todos los de la familia Prince varones lo era en realidad El problema era que hacía dos meses aproximadamente tuvo un desliz con el novio de Lily aunque ya no era su amiga por una estúpida palabra por aquella broma del año 1975 nunca lo perdono años después con alcohol en su sistema no consiente de sus actos entregó su virginidad al hombre que más lo odia y su peor pesadilla desde que era un niño de apenas once años pero ahora con diecinueve años era otra historia estaba entrando en crisis

—Lucius que voy hacer con este pequeño que viene en camino

—Cuidarlo, Amarlo, Criarlo como buen madre soltera -le pega un zape Severus- Que?? Es verdad aparte también darle todo el amor que le falte todo el amor aún sin un padre te tendrá a ti Severus Thomas Gaunt Prince Tal vez tu hijo saque tus ojos o los de su abuelo

—prefiero los míos ojalá mi pequeño hablé parsel como Su abuelo y yo

—Juntando todas sus fortunas eres más rico que yo incluso la fortuna Prince rivaliza con la fortuna Malfoy

—No son tantas solo la fortuna Peverell, Prince, Gaunt, Morte, Magic, Vitae entre otras

—Aja no son tantas y yo soy Pelirrojo -dijo Lucius Malfoy Sarcásticamente-

—Lucius te quiero amigo seguiremos en contacto solamente Tú, Regulus y mis padres sabrán de mi existencia me iré Padre Thomas sabe que me iré lejos también sabe que estoy embarazado así que me dejó irme donde quiera así que me iré a Francia donde nadie me conozca -dijo antes de irse el pelinegro de ojos negros-

Sin más se fue huyó de Inglaterra Huyó de Reino unido Huyó del padre del bebé no iba atar a una persona por el bebé no lo haría semanas después se dió a conocer por el profeta que el heredero del Lord Gaunt se había ido de Inglaterra a hacer su Maestría en Pociones y ungüentos aparte de estudiar para medimago la noticia se dió por el propio Lord Gaunt junto a "Lady" Gaunt Thomas Marvolo Gaunt Riddle Dos familias sangre pura juntas y Alexander Prince Cullen otras dos grandes familias sangre pura

**_"_****_El Profeta"_**

_El día de ayer me reuní con los señores Gaunt ya que había tiempo que no se veía a su hijo Severus Thomas Gaunt Prince vagar por el mundo mágico en dicha reunión me enteré de que su bello y hermoso hijo lamentablemente se fue del país a terminar sus estudios De medimagia y su maestría de pocionista y de Ungüentos master cabe destacar que el joven añadió otra Maestría la de creador de Pociones máster y la de creador de hechizos este joven se le ve un futuro prometedor sin más vallamos a la entrevista "Buenas tardes Señores Gaunt Hace tiempo que no se le ve su hijo en las calles de Inglaterra Mágica ¿Que paso con el?"__"Joven Maxwell, nuestro pequeño hijo se fue a Francia donde va terminar sus estudios de medicina mágica, las maestrías de Pociones y ungüentos aparte de que añadió otras dos maestrías -Dijo Thomas Gaunt-"__"¿Cuáles maestrías si se puede saber?"__"Solamente las maestrías de creador de Pociones máster y Creador de Hechizos -Dijo Alexander Gaunt madre del señorito Gaunt Prince-"__Claro cabe destacar que el señorito Gaunt Prince también se fue por tanto estrés Después de todo desde que iba al Colegio Hogwarts un grupito de cuatro le hicieron la vida imposible a el y hay muchos testigos como ellos están Regulus Black y Lucius Malfoy Mejores amigos de El joven Gaunt Prince dicen lo siguiente "¿Molestaban al joven Gaunt en el colegio Hogwarts?"__"Que si lo molestaban que va molestaban le queda corto a lo que le hacían en el colegio -declaro Lucius Malfoy-"__"Mostaban es quedarse corto a lo que le hacían mi hermano y sus amigitos a Mi Mejor Amigo -declaro Regulus Black"__"¿Que le hacían al joven Gaunt Prince? -pregunte-"__"Joven Maxwell le hacían la vida un infierno antes creía que Hogwarts era el mejor colegio que podía existir con el mejor prestigio pero ahora no lo sé mi madre piensa lo mismo -Dijo el heredero Malfoy-"__"Mi madre piensa lo mismo -Dijo el heredero de la familia Black al haber deshederado a su primogénito Sirius Black-"__Que triste pensar que la escuela de más alto prestigio no lo es tanto sin más se despide cordialmente Lucas Maxwell Donde siempre hayaras la verdad y puramente la verdad_


	2. 2 Meses después En Francia

**Narrador En Tercera Persona**

Era una mañana de septiembre en París, Francia mágica en una de las mansiones Prince se encontraba un joven pelinegro de ojos negros apenas se le notaba el embarazo desayunando Tranquilamente cuando le llegan tres lechuzas Una era una lechuza imperial era de sus padres, otra era una hermosa Halcón milenaria era del heredero Malfoy Lucius Malfoy uno de sus mejores amigos y por último estaba una lechuza legendaria era de Regulus Black Su otro mejor amigo

—Vaya Tres cartas una es de mis padres y las otras dos de mis mejores amigos leeré primero la de mis padres -dijo el único pelinegro en esa mansión-

Querido Hijo:

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste de Inglaterra las cosas están algo tensas ya que te enteraste lo que escribió el profeta cuando te fuiste puramente la verdad Hogwarts a ido perdiendo prestigio ya no es la misma que antes pero eso no es importante hijo ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has hecho caso a las indicaciones del medimago? ¿Has hecho caso a mis indicaciones cariño? ¿Has sentido mareos? ¿Has semtido ganas de Vómitar o otro síntomas del embarazo? ¿Espero que estés bien? ¿Cómo te va con tus estudios en casa? espero que bien jovencito o me voy hasta dónde estás y te jalo de la oreja y sabes que si lo cumplo

Atte: Alexander Gaunt Te quiere mamá y tu papá te manda saludos y quiere conocer a su nieto o nieta cuando Nazca él cree que será niño Te quiero mi niño luego iremos a visitarte

—Okey luego le contesto luego de leer estas cartas

Luego agarro otra carta era la de Regulus Black

**_Querido amigo Severus:_**

**¿_Cómo has estado? Yo en si no muy bien espero que tu embarazo vaya bien y que sigas las indicaciones de tu "Madre" y del Medimago verdad porque si no voy hasta dónde estás y te jalo de las orejas yo estoy mal amigo te preguntarás porque simplemente mi padre me comprometió con mi propio hermano importando le poco mi opinión de mi desheredado hermano al parecer mi tío abuelo Abuelo segundo le heredó la fortuna Castle, Castlevania, king y la fortuna Kingston Herencias olvidadas de la Familia Castle y King a la que pertenecía la tía abuela segunda y la de el al tener esas fortunas mi Padre nos comprometió a mi madre le pareció una excelente idea ya que el Lord de cuatro fortunas genial ahora me tengo que casar y concebir los hijos que a mí Hermano se le dé la regalada gana tener conmigo me despido hasta la próxima carta_****_Atte: Regulus Black_**

**_Posdata: cuando Nazca tu pequeño quiero conocerlo aparte quiero ser el padrino eh oíste más te vale porque si no no querrás ver mi furia_**—Okey no quiero enfrentar su furia da miedo -recordando cuando Regulus se enojó le da un escalofrío- Si no quiero sufrir su furia así que tú padrino será Regulus -Dijo suspirando el pelinegro de ojos negros con matices azules casi imperceptible cuando se enojaba se volvían rojos tal y como le pasaba a su padre-

Severus tomo la última carta era de Lucius Malfoy

**_Querido amigo:_**

**_Qué tal has estado espero que bien ya quiero que Nazca mi sobrino porque preciento que será niño aquí las cosas en Inglaterra van un poco tensas desde que el profeta público el artículo donde expliacan que hacía semana que no te veían y eso hogwarts dejo de ser el colegio más prestigioso al enterarse todo lo que sufriste y aparte de que descubrieron toda la discriminación a la casa Slytherin y que los docentes y directivos no hacían nada para detener tal discriminación con la esculeta escusa que son cosas de niños por Merlin cosas de niños es que por una Bromilla casi te matan ajá claro cosas de niños eso no se lo cree nadie_****_Atte: Lucius Malfoy_**

**_Posdata: Cuando Nazca mi sobrino quiero conocerlo se que será niño lo sé_**

—hay Merlin Lucius amigo más al rato contestaré las cartas con calma -dijo el pelinegro- Todo lo hago por ti pequeño no tendrás padre pero tendrás un Papi que te amará con todo el corazón no me arrepiento de tenerte -susurro en la mansión Severus-


	3. 3Altair Alexander Conoce a Harry Potter

**_Narra Altair _**

Estaba en mi habitación jugando con mis juguetes estaba feliz hoy era mi cumpleaños cumplía Once años Nací el 15 de enero me adelante en el embarazo de Papi ya que bueno al no tener a mi padre biológico que diera algo de su magia me adelante mi fiesta iba ser en Inglaterra donde proviene mi padre y dónde nació mi Papi aunque las raíces de nuestra familia siempre han Sido Francesas y italianas son donde proviene la familia Prince en cambio la familia Gaunt proviene de Inglaterra estaba contento faltaba poco para que mi padrino junto a su esposo e hijos vinieran a la mansión Prince de Inglaterra se iba dar a conocer de mi existencia aparte van a venir mis tíos y primos El Tío Lucius va venir con el pequeño Draco pero lamentablemente su esposa murió cuando Draco tenía ocho años para Draco a Sido difícil de superar su muerte ya han pasado tres años desde su muerte nadie sabe cómo murio todos los años vamos a verla y dejamos lirios de luto y narcisos sus flores favoritas

—Hijo baja ya llegaron los invitados -dijo mi papi-

—Ya voy Padre -dije sonriente-

—Ya baja te están esperando Rigel y Cygnus Black tus primos

— Rigel?? Y Cygnus A ya voy -dije emocionado-

Salí corriendo hasta que choque con un chico de mi edad de ojos verdes esmeralda de pelo alborotado de lentes cuadrados

—Ten más cuidado podrías lastimarte -dijo el chico-

—lo siento es que ando emocionado es mi cumpleaños y ando buscando a primos Rigel y Cygnus aparte significa que llegó mi padrino y su esposo lo siento pero ¿cómo te llamas? -pregunte apenado-

—oh.. claro lo siento Soy Harrison James Potter aunque todos me dicen Harry Mi padre es igual que yo exepto que los ojos son de mi madre -dijo fría la palabra madre- no me caí bien mi madre es una vieja manipuladora luego te explico si -susurro- y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

— Altair Alexander Gaunt Prince tengo los apellidos de mi padre Gestor ya que mi otro padre nunca lo conocí mi papá no quería atar a el por que tuvieron un desliz no quería atarlo por un bebé así que él se fue del país y regresamos apenas este año -dije melancólico- cuanto me hubiera gustado que mis padres estuvieran juntos o al menos saber quién es mi padre

—Me diste una idea que tal si tú y yo investigamos quien es y luego boom los juntamos que te parece

—Fantastico

—Cuenten con nosotros —Dijieron los gemelos Black

—Ah... No nos asusten o les diré a Padrino Reg/ o le diré a Padrino canuto -dijimos Harry y yo a la vez-

—Que nos tienen que decir -Dijo mi padrino Regulus junto a su esposo-

—Tio Siri padrino Reg -dije Sonriente- como están el día de hoy

—Bien pequeño ¿como estan ustedes? ¿Cómo amaneciste cumpleañero? -Dijo Tío Sirius risueño-

—Estoy bien padrino -dijo Harry Sonriente-

—Yo estoy Bien Tío Sirius Amanecí bien -dije Sonriente- ya quiero saber si Papi me compro la serpiente que quería ya que en la familia Gaunt es una tradición

—Ya veremos sobrino/ Ya veremos pequeño -dijo tío Sirius y padrino a la vez-

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegó Draco

—¿Como está el cumpleañero?

—Bien Dragón y cómo estás tú y tu padre

—Seperar a Sido difícil más la muerte de mi madre pero sé que ella hubiera querido que siguieramos -Draco Suspiro-

—Hola Soy Harrison pero me dicen Harry -Dijo tímido presentándose a Draco-

—Hola Soy Draco pero me dicen Dragón mis amigos más íntimos-Dijo sonrojado-

—Hijo cariño -Dijo mi papi- Ya vamos a cortar el pastel

Sin más me despedí de de mis primos y de mi nuevo amigo llegue donde estaba el pastel

—Buenas tardes a todos Después de años lejos de Inglaterra hoy vengo a presentar a mi pequeño retoño a mi heredero Altair Alexander Gaunt Prince y como es tradición en la familia Gaunt desde que tienen conexión con Salazar Slytherin te otorgo a tu compañera, Amiga a la que te protegerá siempre en las buenas y en las malas Tu serpiente -Me da una hermosa Serpiente color Albino con tonalidades azules, morados, platiados y verde esmeralda y unos ojos color arcoiris-

—Si se puede saber Porque tiene sus apellidos y no los del otro padre o madre -Pregunto Lucas Maxwell el escritor del profeta-

—Porque el padre biológico no sabe de su existencia y nunca lo sabrá ese ser nunca me quiso y nunca me amo -dijo frío-

—Padre y si cortamos el pastel -dije intentando romper la tensión que se había formado-

—claro cariño ya lo haremos

Sin más cortamos el pastel de chocolate con frambuesas frescas y fresas fue repartido entre todos los invitados

—Disfruta pequeño ve con tus primos -dijo mi papá intentando Sonreír-

Suspire Porque Papi esta triste esta melancólico pero finge muy bien o casi bien de seguro recordó a mi verdadero Padre Sin mas me fui donde estaban Rigel, Cygnus, Draco y mi nuevo amigo Harry


End file.
